


saying that smoking was my only vice

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Paris (City), Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Curiosity had always been a driving force in Hermione.Or: Hermione randomly encounters a familiar face in Paris.





	saying that smoking was my only vice

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "magic" for femslashficlets and "curiosity" on my 15kisses table.

Curiosity had always been a driving force in Hermione. It was the reason she’d run down to the pond near her grandparents’ home, chasing frogs and counting minnows with the neighborhood children. It led her to read every book written by a witch or wizard as a pre-teen. She gained skills she needed to quite literally survive in her late teenage years.

And now… Now it would lead her to leave the safety of the bench she was situated on. Because there was a peculiar sight near the entrance of what Hermione knew was a high-end French wizarding restaurant.

Narcissa Malfoy — or rather Black, since the news of the divorce was common knowledge — stood alone, smoking what appeared to be a Muggle cigarette. The sun had set, so streetlights and the occasional car dimly lit Narcissa’s dark clothing. Her pale skin seemed to glow on its own against the night.

Hermione hurriedly crossed the street before she could convince herself this was a dreadful idea. She gripped her wand as a precaution, though she doubted Narcissa was a threat. Although, whoever may be with her in Paris might be.

Narcissa didn’t turn at the sound of Hermione’s heels. Her gaze was unfocused. When Hermione was a few paces away from the woman, she stopped. She cleared her throat and greeted, “Good evening.”

Narcissa’s head sharply moved until their eyes met. Seconds passed and the confusion in Narcissa’s eyes kept growing.

“I — uh — I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione explained, wondering if the woman somehow didn’t recognize her.

“I am aware,” Narcissa replied. Her narrowed further before she took another drag from her cigarette. “Did you need something?”

“Uh, no,” Hermione admitted sheepishly. “I was… just surprised to see a familiar face. What brings you to Paris?”

“I live here,” Narcissa answered.

Hermione let out an awkward laugh. “That’s nice! You like it here?”

“It’s certainly better than that awful manor,” Narcissa sighed. “So why are _you_ here, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione perked up at Narcissa’s question. It was a clear sign she didn’t mind the conversation Hermione had started. “Ministry business. I’d thought I take a walk around the city before heading home. The gloom of London does wear me down.”

Narcissa hummed, nodding slowly. “I would have thought you and the Weasley boy were on a romantic getaway.”

Hermione’s small smile faltered. “Oh, we’re not…”

“My bad,” Narcissa said cooly. There was a look in her eye of immense curiosity, reminding Hermione of what drove her to walk over to where she now stood. Narcissa frowned then before confessing, “I was on a date tonight.”

“Didn’t go well?” Hermione inquired.

“It was dreadful,” Narcissa confirmed. “She was terribly vapid.”

Hermione’s heart nearly stopped. _“She?”_ Her brain caught up with her mind and she blurted, “Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Oh, you’re fine dear,” Narcissa cut off with a wave of her delicate hand. “I know it’s strange, considering… _everything.”_

“No, it’s not strange,” Hermione assured. She was able to smile again. “I think it’s really wonderful.”

Narcissa lips twitched into a smirk. “Well, you wanna grab a drink somewhere? I may be old, but the night currently isn’t.”

Hermione’s eyebrows jumped up. She hadn’t expected…

But if Hermione was being honest, it wasn’t just curiosity that brought her over to Narcissa. It was paired with attraction. 

“Or,” Hermione began, straightening her shoulders to appear more confident. “You could come back with me to my flat.”

Narcissa tilted her head. She held out a hand and said, “Lead the way.”

Hermione gently grasped it, using her free hand to wave her wand. Magic zipped through them as they Apparated into Hermione’s flat.

\---

Hermione sat on the balcony of her flat, looking out at London. She sipped her tea contently. Her curls were a wilder than normal, which was a true feat, and she had dark lipstick smudged on her cheek.

She’d make another visit to Paris soon, she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
